Hindsight
by GoingToCalifornia
Summary: What would happen if someone could make Nate see what he'd done to Blair? It's fluffy and a oneshoot. Please Review!


**A/N: This was written on a challenge from the forums where it had to have something about either Chuck or Nate's younger sibling. I choose Nate's little sister as I don't know much about brother and brother realtionships, and I don't like Chuck. I hope you like it, I'm not really sure about it so I would LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback because like I said it's a challenge and I'd like to see how I did. This is set sort of at the end of 1x04, just because I had to get it so as Blair was feeling spitefully jealously inadequate to Serena and that seemd the most obvious point of the two seasons.**

"Belle?" Nate knocked softly on her door. There was no answer, he could hear his little sister's muffled crying coming from inside. He pushed the door open, the usual pillow didn't come flying as he entered, she lay face down on her four-poster bed wailing into the mass of pillows, her dark gold hair spread out in tangles around her. "Belle?" He asked again.

"Get out," she cried lamely.

"Mom told me to ask if you were OK," he paused and crossed the room and sat next to her on her bed. "What's up?"

"Just fuck off," she groaned flipping herself over, her tearstained face looking up at him. He rubbed her arm, her soft pink argyle cashmere sweater felt familiar under his fingers.

"Is it Dad?" He asked, presuming that in the world of freshman girls nothing got more out of hand than their father's suicide attempt. She glared at him, rubbing her smudged mascara into a bigger panda eye.

"As if I care about him," she snapped, "he only likes you." Nate shifted awkwardly, it was true and he'd given up trying to convince her otherwise several years ago. Belle stopped looking at him and spun her ribbon and pearl bracelet around her spindly wrist. Nate smiled at her.

"Did you see Gossip Girl? Or do you seriously not know?" She asked her eyes watering. He touched her arm, she looked so broken and hurt. She pulled away and curled her lithe legs under her chin.

"You know I don't listen to Gossip Girl, tell me what's up," he pleaded, he didn't like seeing his little sister like this and he wanted to fix it. She turned away from him, burying herself in the nest of pillows. He kissed the top of her head softly and then got up from her bed pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he went.

He closed her door and opened his wi-fi and keyed in .net and then he realised. The homepage was Alex Bazien kissing with some blond girl, who quite obviously wasn't his sister. As much as Nate had disapproved and warned Belle about hanging out with Carter Bazien's little brother, he didn't think 'told-you-so' or 'thank-god-that's-over,' he just felt bad for his sister. What sort of asshole goes to first base with someone else when they were dating someone else?

_Himself?_

He pushed the door to her room open again. Her small framed was huddled on the window seat gazing down onto 77th Street. He sat next to her facing into the room. "He's an asshole."

"She's prettier than me," Belle whispered forlornly watching a cab crawl along 77th behind a slow moving truck.

"Nobody's prettier than you," Nate reassured her, in the way big brothers are supposed to.

"If I was pretty he wouldn't need to kiss other girls," Nate stared at his self-hating little sister. Was that what she thought?

_Isn't that what most pretty brunettes think when their boyfriend kisses a blond? _

Nate didn't understand, his little sister was one of the prettiest girls in her class, and he wasn't being bias, they just had a good gene pool. She was only a freshman, but she was best friends with Blair and Serena, mostly because of Nate, but they taught her how to groom herself to perfection and she was perfection, she'd been their first ever project when they'd first invented the 'project' and 'victim' system in third grade. She was the girl to beat on every test, the girl to ask to out and the girl even Kati and Is were jealous of. Much like another girl Nate knew.

"He's the one that's lost out. Trust me, I know," Nate whispered.

"I want to hurt him back," she whispered, Nate smiled and she turned to look at him, "really badly." Nate grinned just as his sister's cell phone rang from the pocket of her navy Constance skirt. She pulled it out, Alex's name flashed on the screen, she glared at it in disgust but Nate saw the look of longing in her eyes.

"I need to do something, will you be OK?" Nate asked getting up, knowing she'd answer if she wanted to. She nodded and he left.

Blair Waldorf sat on her bed flicking through Elle. She glared at every page, every posing model. The tears sprang to her eyes. She could have been one of them, if her mother didn't love Serena more. Everyone loved Serena more. Everyone chose Serena over Blair. Even at school Serena got chosen to do everything, and she barely maintained her B average. Blair's eyes were pricking at the unfairness of it and then she heard Dorota call her name. She suddenly became aware of the wetness in her eyes. "I'm busy!" She shouted back angrily.

"Mr Nate is here for you," Dorota insisted. Nate? Blair dabbed her eyes, desperate he wouldn't see this.

She walked calmly down the hall, sure enough Nate stood awkwardly waiting for her in the parquet floored foyer. "What do you want Nate?" she sighed impatiently as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"I want to apologize," He said gazing into her eyes, that were fixed on the wall to the left of his head. She raised her eyebrows at him as if to say 'get on with it.' "I-I realised how I took you for granted."

"What do you want Nate?" She sighed, he wasn't getting to the point anytime soon.

"I want you to know that it was me that lost out, because I didn't have you." Blair felt her heart melt as they gazed into each other's eyes. "You know about my-my sister and Alex Bazien?" Nate asked. Blair nodded. "She said he only did it because that girl was prettier." Blair's eyes weren't meeting his anymore. He moved closer. "You're worth a thousand of Serena." He smiled at her and chanced wrapping his arm around her waist. "I know how much it hurts now, I won't do it again." Blair hugged him back letting him support her.

"Can we try again?" She whispered. Nate smiled.

"If you'll have me," he grinned. Blair nodded and kissed him lingering for the taste of his lips.


End file.
